dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Mysterious Fifth Man
の |Rōmaji title = Nazo no Goninme no Otoko |Literal title = A Glimpse at the Mysterious Fifth Man |Series = DB |Number = 74 |Saga = Fortuneteller Baba Saga |Manga = The Beam of Evil *The Last Champion |Airdate = August 12, 1987 |English Airdate = November 21, 2002 |Previous = The Devilmite Beam |Next = The Strong Ones }} の |''Nazo no Goninme no Otoko''|lit. "A Glimpse at the Mysterious Fifth Man"}} is the sixth episode of the Fortuneteller Baba Saga and the seventy-fourth episode in the Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on August 12, 1987. Its original American airdate was November 21, 2002. Summary Master Roshi briefs the others on the story of Spike's Devilmite Beam, a technique that transforms an opponent's own negative thoughts into destructive beams that can annihilate anything in their path. Spike fires his Devilmite Beam at Goku though he resists the beam entirely, so Spike fires a stronger Devilmite beam. Goku resists that one entirely as well. As it turns out the attacks has no effect on Goku due to not having any negative thoughts in any way shape or form, stunning Spike and the others watching above. Spike then brings out a trident which he uses to attack Goku. A mysterious man wearing a fox mask and a halo on his head is shown nearby watching Goku closely. Goku almost falls in the Devil's Toilet, but climbs up on the other side of the bridge and surprises Spike. Goku finishes Spike with a mighty kick, which slams Spike into the ceiling and embeds him into the wall. After Goku's victory, Baba summons her final fighter who requests to Baba that he and Goku be allowed to fight outside where they could have some fresh air to which Baba complies. On their way out, Goku has a weird sensation over the fighter he is about to face, noting his smell that makes him feel at ease. Roshi senses some familiarity with the fighter as well as the fight begins. Major Events *Goku defeats Spike the Devil Man. *Everyone heads back outside to prepare for the final match between Goku and the mysterious fighter. Battles *Goku vs. Spike the Devil Man *Goku vs. Grandpa Gohan Appearances Characters Locations *Fortuneteller Baba's Palace **Devil's Toilet Objects *Power Pole *Crystal Ball *Halo *Demon Fork Differences from the Manga *Roshi's story about the Devilmite Beam and the warrior Spike killed with it are filler. *In the manga, the Devilmite Beam is only used once on Goku before Spike sees it doesn't work. In the anime, he tries a second time feeling that his first attempt was flawed. It's only after seeing this one fail that Spike realizes that it's pointless to use it on Goku. *Bulma jokingly asking how Yamcha would fare with the Devilmite Beam is filler. *Spike making his "What the Devil?" joke is filler (in the Japanese version). *Spike only strikes at Goku twice in the manga before Goku kicks him into the wall. Here, Spike manages to put up a slightly better fight and almost makes Goku fall in the pot, the latter's tail saving him from the fall. The two go for one final clash before it results in the same end as the manga. *The masked man watching Goku and Spike fight is filler. *The Ghost Usher preparing a meal for Baba and her sampling some of the dishes is filler. Trivia *The Great Warrior is not directly referenced in the Japanese version. There, Roshi only talks about the Devilmite Beam's effects with the warrior in the flashback just being an example of what happens to those who are hit with it. *Spike's joke in the Japanese version "Akuma-ta?" which can translate to "What the devil?" is changed to him joking that Goku is going to hurt him in a sing-song voice in the Funimation dub. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 74 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 74 (BD) pt-br:O Quinto Guerreiro Misterioso fr:Dragon Ball épisode 074 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Fortuneteller Baba Saga Category:Dragon Ball